Skin disorders, such as acne, can be irritating and embarrassing. The major disease of skin associated with sebaceous follicles, is acne vulgaris. This is also the most common reason for visiting a dermatologist in the United States. There are many treatments, but no cures for acne. These include antibiotics (which inhibit growth of p. acnes bacteria which play a role in acne), retinoids such as Accutane® (isotetinoin, which reduces sebaceous gland output of sebum), and antimicrobials such as benzoyl peroxide. Acne lesions result from the rupture of a sebaceous follicle, followed by inflammation and pus (a “whitehead”), or by accumulation of plugged material in the sebaceous follicle (a “blackhead”). This pathophysiology has two major requirements: (1) plugging of the upper portion of the follicle, and (2) an increase in sebum production. The upper portion of the follicle, i.e., the “pore” into which sebum is secreted and which is directly in communication with the skin surface, is called the infundibulum. A plug forms in the infundibulum from cells, sebum, bacteria, and other debris. The sebaceous gland continues to produce sebum (an oily fluid), stretching the infundibulum until either it or some lower portion of the follicles ruptures.
Generally, only a minority of sebaceous hair follicles on the face and upper back develop acne lesions. Therefore, it is likely that some structural differentiation predisposes a fraction of the follicles to develop acne. In most males, acne is worst in the teenage years and then subsides, suggesting that a subpopulation of follicles may be present which ultimately self-destruct. In women, teenage acne is often followed by menstrual acne flares well into adulthood. Since both plugging of the infundibulum and high sebaceous gland activity are necessary for an acne lesion to develop, it is likely that two of the predisposing factors for the follicles which become infected are (1) an infundibulum shape which is easily plugged, and/or (2) a hyperactive sebaceous gland.
Unlike medical dermatology, most laser dermatology treatments are actually “cures”-producing a permanent anatomic, microsurgical effect on the skin. This includes skin resurfacing, portwine stain treatment, tattoo and pigmented lesion removal, and hair removal. Selective photothermolysis or controlled skin ablation with lasers or other extremely intense light sources, might therefore be capable of curing skin disorders, such as acne, if appropriately targeted to the primary site(s) of pathophysiology.
Therefore a need exists which circumvents and provides a solution to the above-described shortcomings of the presently known treatments.